Summary of proposed work: We propose to synthesize and polymerize bridged bicyclic acetals to stereoregular, high molecular weight, linear synthetic polysaccharide analogs. These will be used as blood volume expanders, suture materials, substrates for metabolic and hydrolysis studies, and anti-cancer agents. Polymerization of 2,6- dioxabicyclo(2.2.2)octaneI in situ to tough films or shaped objects will be studied. The synthesis of 2,6-and 2,7-dioxabicyclo(2.2.1) heptanes by various routes will be undertaken. With the basic knowledge accumulated from polymerization studies hydroxylated derivatives will be synthesized and polymerized to yield water-soluble polysaccharide analogs.